Si seulement vous saviez lire mes pensées
by Ecila-b
Summary: Petit OS sur Kitty ! Personnage peu et mal developpé je trouve ! Donc, j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance ! J'espère que vous aimerez !


**Petit OS sur Kitty, j'espère que vous aimerez ma vision du personnage ! Et aussi rien ne m'appartient ! Bonne lecture !**

Elle les voyait, là, heureux, roucoulant, s'enlaçant, et elle détestait cette vision._ Ils pouvaient pas aller afficher leur bonheur ailleurs ? _Elle entamait son deuxième tour de terrain, et elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ce couple dans les gradins.

« Kitty ! Bouges tes fesses ! » Cria Sue dans son mégaphone. La blonde accéléra sa foulée, néanmoins, elle gardait toujours un œil sur les gradins. Elle les vit s'embrasser et son cœur se serra, elle garda cependant son visage impassible, ne montrant aucune émotion. _Calme toi ma petite Kitty, ce n'est rien, tu ne peux pas ressentir ça, c'est juste une passe, c'est fantaisiste ! _Troisième tour de terrain, son souffle était toujours régulier et son visage ne trahissait aucun signe de fatigue, elle aurait pu faire des centaines de tours de terrains à cette allure tellement elle bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Elle allait entamer son quatrième tour de terrain, quand, tournant une fois de plus son regard vers le couple, elle croisa son regard, déstabilisée, elle trébucha et s'affala sur la piste.

« C'est pas l'heure de la sieste Kitty ! Hurla Sue à la jeune blonde.

- Besoin d'aide ? Demanda Brittany, en tendant la main.

- Non ! Je sais me relever toute seule ! » Lança froidement Kitty à la grand blonde. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Brittany pouvait être aussi _gentille ?_ Elle ne montrait aucune sympathie pour la grande blonde et pourtant, cette dernière n'avait jamais était agressive. Elle secoua la tête pour enlever ses pensées, et s'approcha de Sue, qui parlait, ou plutôt, qui hurlait :

« Cet entraînement était déplorable, même ma grand-mère a plus de souffle que vous et elle est morte ! On arrête le massacre pour aujourd'hui ! Allez donc vous doucher ! Vous puez plus que le nouveau shampoing de Schuester ! »

Les cheerleaders quittèrent donc le terrain et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Avant de rentrer, Kitty jeta un dernier regard vers les gradins, ils étaient vide. Son regard changea pendant à peine une seconde avant de redevenir ce regard glacial qui la caractérisait maintenant. Elle se doucha rapidement, dédaignant les autres filles qui discutaient joyeusement entre elles, qui prévoyaient des sorties, se racontaient les derniers potins. Elle sortit donc la première du vestiaire, dans le couloir, les autres élèves la laissaient passaient, en à peine un mois, elle était devenue la reine incontestée du lycée, sa verve et sa froideur faisaient peur à tous. En plus, elle était 'amie' avec deux brutes de footballeurs, ses sbires, elle savait qu'ils attendaient une compensation en retour, ils lui avaient déjà fais des avances, mais elle refusait toujours. _Je suis peut-être une bitch, mais je couche pas avec n'importe qui... _En parlant d'eux, elle les croisa, ils étaient en train de maltraiter un garçon. Elle leur sourit légèrement et continua son chemin.

Au détour d'un virage, elle les vit, encore ensemble. Et encore une fois, un pic traversa son cœur, cette douleur qu'elle ne pouvait que détester. Elle détestait les sentiments, ils rendaient faibles, et elle ne voulait pas être faible. Personne ne le savait, mais avant d'arriver au lycée Mc Kinley, Kitty était différente, bien différente de la Kitty d'aujourd'hui. C'était une fille gentille, généreuse, elle avait des amis sur qui elle pouvait compter, les gens la trouvaient agréable. Puis, elle était tombée amoureuse, elle était même très amoureuse. _Mais pas de la bonne personne... _En effet, à ce moment là, elle sortait avec Chris, un garçon très gentil, attentionné, elle était avec depuis 5 mois quand elle l'a quitté. Elle se rappelait encore leur rupture, la journée où tout avait changé.

« Kitty ! Fit Chris, essoufflé. Que se passe-t-il, j'ai reçu ton sms !

- Chris... Je ne voulais pas le faire par portable, mais nous deux, ce n'est plus possible... Dit-elle, d'une petite voix.

- Mais pourquoi ?! S'exclama le jeune homme, désespéré.

- Je ne t'aime pas... Tu es adorable, tu es parfait, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi...

- M'as tu aimais ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix plus dur.

- Je croyais, mais je ne pense pas. Je suis désolée...

- Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre non ? C'est pour ça que tu me largues aujourd'hui, tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ! Cria-t-il.

- Calme toi ! Dit-elle, posant sa main sur son bras, pour essayer de le calmer.

- Comment ?! Tu me dis que ça fait 5 mois que je sors avec une fille, dont je suis éperdument amoureux, qui ne m'a jamais aimé.. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Aimes tu quelqu'un d'autre ?

-...

- J'ai compris... Dit-il, plus calmement. Qui ?

- Je ne peux pas.

- Tu me dois bien ça, qui ?!

- Non Chris, s'il te plaît, non.

- C'est Paul ? Non, ce n'est pas lui. Hugh ? Non plus... Non... Non !

- Chris ?

- Tu es amoureuse d'Ariana ? Comment je ne l'ai pas vu avant ?! Tu ne la regardes pas, tu la manges ! Tu passes tout ton temps avec, tu ne parles que d'elle ! Avoues !

- Chris...

- C'est vrai alors ? Tu es comme _ça ? _

- Ça ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Oui, ce n'est pas normal ! Tu n'es pas normale ! Tu es un... un monstre ! »

Il était parti en courant, il avait tout dit à tout le monde. Il était populaire et influent. Elle avait tout perdu. Ses 'amis', même Ariana, qui était sa meilleure amie. Tous l'avaient lâchés, elle avait été détruite. Même ses parents avaient été au courant, la nouvelle avait fait le tour du village en très peu de temps. Ses parents lui avaient expliqués que ce n'était qu'une passe, qu'elle était adolescente, que c'était normal qu'elle se cherche mais qu'elle ne devait pas céder à la tentation, sinon, ils n'auraient d'autre choix que de l'envoyer voir un psychologiste, pour régler son problème. _Ce problème... _Elle avait passé le reste de l'année, seule, traitée comme une paria. Suite à toute cette histoire, ses parents avaient décidé de déménager, à Lima, dans l'Ohio. Elle avait tellement souffert, elle s'était promit que dans ce nouveau lycée, plus personne ne la ferait souffrir. Elle s'était donc crée cette image, cette Kitty, froide, impassible, cruelle. Elle ne voulait pas d'amis, elle avait perdu foi en l'amitié.

Et à la rentrée, elle avait impressionnée Sue Sylvester, la coach des cheerios, en lui balançant quelques remarques. Elle était depuis sa protégée et maintenant co-capitaine, avec Brittany, qui après avoir été virée, était revenue. Elle était donc respectée, puis elle avait envoyé des remarques acerbes à une jeune fille qui l'avait bousculé, tout ça, filmé par Jacob Ben Israël et posté. Elle avait commencé à faire peur. Elle avait réussi à atteindre son objectif, et tout aurait été parfait, sauf, qu'elle l'avait vu, et qu'elle avait ressenti _ça !_ Elle pensait juste que c'était de l'attirance, comme ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour d'autres filles après Ariana, mais elle s'était rendu compte que non. Elle était tombée amoureuse, encore une fois, elle la trouvait magnifique, elle la trouvée vraie.

Elle était donc sorti avec Jake. Pour essayer d'oublier. En plus, il était déjà populaire, et surtout, il tournait autour d'elle et elle avait l'air intéressée aussi. Il avait fallu qu'elle intervienne. Et maintenant, elle était seule, Jake l'avait largué en 5 minutes, et ils sortaient ensemble, ne se décollant plus l'un, l'autre. Et Kitty souffrait à chaque fois qu'elle les croisait, à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait se regardait amoureusement. Elle aurait voulu se mettre entre deux et criait « Je t'aime ! Quittes le pour moi ! » Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait aucune chance, elle devait être forte et rester comme elle était, pour éviter de souffrir encore plus.

Elle marchait donc avec détermination dans le couloir de ce lycée, de _son _lycée. Elle percuta quelqu'un, elle allait envoyer des insultes quand elle vit que c'était Brittany. Elle ravala donc ses insultes et lança juste « Fais gaffe ! » Brittany était la seule qu'elle n'insultait pas, pour deux raisons, la première, elle était co-capitaine avec elle, et donc pour ça, elles devaient montrer une certaine entente entre elle. La deuxième, c'était qu'elle admirait Brittany, qui malgré toutes les critiques, elle restait toujours aussi gentille avec tout le monde, et puis, elle n'avait pas de problème avec elle, elle était qui elle était et elle s'en foutait du regard des autres. L'ancienne Kitty aurait adoré être amie avec elle, mais la nouvelle Kitty ne pouvait se le permettre et elle essayait juste, au moins, de ne la persécuter. Elle ne répondit donc pas au sourire de la blonde et se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Dedans, elle prit un plateau, passa devant tout le monde et se retrouva en face de la mère de Marley. Elle se sentait coupable, elle l'avait insultée et poussé les gens à le faire. Quand Marley l'avait défendu, osant dire que c'était sa mère, malgré les moqueries qu'elle aurait pu subir, cela avait impressionnée Kitty, déjà sous le charme de la brune.

Elle mangea rapidement, voulant éviter de voir 'Jarley' arriver ensemble et sortit dehors. Elle alla dans les gradins, normalement vide à cette heure là. Elle s'assit et profita des quelques rayons du soleil d'automne. Dans ces moment-là, elle oubliait tout, l'ancienne, la nouvelle Kitty. Elle se vidait la tête et essayait de retrouver un équilibre pour ne pas craquer. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle, d'un ton dur et froid, son ton de Bitch.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Fit Brittany, s'asseyant à coté de sa co-capitaine.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi es tu si méchante avec tout le monde ? » La question désarçonna Kitty, Brittany avait posé cette question si simplement, sans aucune agressivité dans la voix, comme si elle voulait juste comprendre l'autre blonde.

« Je suis ce que je suis, si ça ne te plaît pas, va voir ailleurs !

- Non, tous les gens méchants que je connaissais au lycée, souffraient. Tu souffres Kitty ? » Elle avait envie de lui dire oui, elle avait envie de fondre en larme et que Brittany la prenne dans ses bras, qu'elle la réconforte, qu'elle lui dise que tout ira bien, qu'elle était normale, qu'elle avait une chance d'être heureuse, d'aimer et être aimé. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir dire ce 'oui', mais elle répondit « Non, j'aimerais juste que tu me laisses tranquille, maintenant ! » Brittany se leva alors, mais regarda Kitty différemment de d'habitude comme si elle avait perçu ce que la blonde voulait réellement dire. Kitty, de nouveau seule, sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et l'essuya avec hargne, elle ne devait pas faiblir. _Jamais !_

Elle entendit la cloche sonnait, elle se releva, essuya correctement son visage et reprit son air impassible. En entrant de nouveau dans le lycée, elle pensa : _Si les gens pouvaient entrer dans ma tête, je pense qu'ils seraient surpris de voir qui je suis..._

**Voilà, c'est court, mais je pense en refaire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire votre avis ! Et si vous voulez des OS sur un perso ou un couple en particulier, demandez ! :)**


End file.
